General Hospital
by xDrEaMeRx4xEVA
Summary: Kid Flash is serious about his General Hospital... A collection of drabbles that make absolutely no sense
1. General Hospital

**Complete and utter crack...but enjoy xD Based off of a LJ request**

"Hey KF, why is Speedy here?"

"Speedy is here!" Kid Flash jumped up from his seat. "Where?"

"Um, right there." Robin gave Kid Flash a strange look and pointed to the door where, true to his word, stood Speedy. "Why do you care any- and he's gone." Robin shook his head and stared at the unlikely duo. "I don't even want to know."

"Did you-?" Kid Flash started, practically bouncing around with joy.

"Can I get inside first?" Speedy slid around KF and plopped down on a couch. "So, did you watch General Hospital yesterday?"

"Gah! Oh my gosh, no! I missed it! What happened?" Kid Flash's eyes practically bugged out of his head. "Come on tell me!"

"Well damn…I missed it, too. I need to know what happened to Jason." Speedy flicked an invisible piece of dirt off his shirt. "Whoa, Kid, don't have a heart attack." KF's face was red and he looked ready to explode.

"Man! I was so hoping you knew what happened! I plan my entire week around that show and I missed it! Oh fuck my life."

"Well, lucky for you I'm so amazing and DVR'd it."

"What? You…you did?" Kid Flash turned big puppy dog eyes on Speedy.

"Yes. I did. I was actually going to watch it when you called me over."

"C-Can I watch it with you?"

"Oh fine," Speedy sighed.

"YES!" Kid Flash jumped around. "Hey Robin I'm going to be at Speedy's watching General Hospital OK?" He yelled at the Boy Wonder. Robin's face was blank.

"Uh yeah. Sure." He really needed more normal friends.


	2. SpeedyKF

**This...is for KF...xD I hope he likes it...sorry it's not that great x.x'' **

**Pairing: Kid Flash/Speedy  
**

"This is _so_ not funny."

"I beg to differ."

"…So you're not going to help me?"

"No."

"You're such a dick, Speedy."

Wally West, otherwise known as Kid Flash, was currently hand cuffed to a pole above his head. His infamous red and yellow costume was in shreds around his chest, and his hair hung heavily in his face. He was in an empty warehouse, having been separated from the rest of his team.

_He was following a renegade mobster when from out of nowhere came a large branch. Not quite sure where it had come from, or how it had caught him mid run, he couldn't dodge the fist aimed at his face. With a grunt he tumbled to the ground. _

"_Well, well, well. Looks like we gots ourselves a speedster, eh boys?" From behind a thick tree stepped an even thicker man. "What do you think we should do with him?" he cracked an evil grin. Five other mobsters stepped forward. _

Kid Flash would like to say it had been a long and valiant fight…but, well…

It was over rather fast. His goggles were knocked off his head, dirt was thrown in his eyes, and he was bombarded with six fat men.

Which is how he ended up hand cuffed to a pole with Speedy grinning at him like the Cheshire cat.

"Why are _you_ even here?"

"I heard a distress signal…something about a missing red blur." Speedy looked at the thugs lying around the abandoned warehouse. "Couldn't handle them yourself?"

The contempt in Speedy's eyes almost pushed Kid Flash over the edge.

"I was disoriented. Besides, maybe if we had more teammates I could've had back up."

Speedy didn't even blink at the remark.

"Or maybe you just can't handle working alone."

"Did you just come here to taunt more or what?"

"I'm thinking…or what." Speedy stepped over one of the fallen thugs. "I don't think I've ever seen you look so vulnerable."

"Just get me down."

"No."

"Wha-what? You're just going to leave me like this?"

"I didn't say that." Kid Flash watched as Speedy approached. He was acting…different.

"Then what…you're going to talk me to death?"

"If I'm not mistaken, you've been the one talking."

"What are you going to do then, Speedy?" Kid Flash growled.

"I'm not sure." Speedy licked his lips and shrugged. His hand casually made its way to Kid Flash's chest, masked eyes sizing up the red speedster. Pale fingers traced his exposed chest, and Kid Flash had to stop himself from shivering at the sudden contact.

"Speedy, my wrists and arms are starting to hurt, so you could you just-"

"Do you ever stop talking?" Speedy interrupted. He grinned as KF's face turned pink from either anger or embarrassment, he wasn't sure. Kid Flash opened his mouth to say more, but Speedy swiftly moved in with his own.

It was a fierce kiss. Teeth gnashed and tongues battled for dominance. Kid Flash groaned as Speedy took control, moaning when his tongue was caressed by Speedy's.

Speedy pulled away from the younger boy's mouth and began trailing hot kisses down his neck. Kid Flash gasped as Speedy bit a sensitive part on his neck.

"W-w can'-"Kid Flash began, only to be stopped by another heated kiss.

An elegant hand pressed against the growing bulge in the speedster's pants.

"Nng…but R-Rob." Kid Flash tried again. Speedy smirked against the redhead's mouth. With a swift motion he cut the handcuffs that bound KF to the pole. Kid Flash sighed as he rubbed his sore wrists, only to have his hands pinned back against the pole.

"Robin…doesn't have to know," Speedy murmured, pressing another deep kiss to Kid Flash's swollen lips.

And that day Kid Flash learned how much of a dick Speedy really was.


	3. 10 Minutes Late with a Starbucks

**For the love of all that is holy, please do not take this seriously. I was bored and got this idea and quickly wrote it down. The writing is awful but I wanted to write it and post it anyways ;D **

* * *

"Where is Wally, he was supposed to be here 10 minutes ago," Kaldur observed the team gathered in the main foyer, exasperation beginning to creep into his voice.

"For the fastest kid alive he sure is late a lot," Artemis remarked and crossed her arms, a smirk playing on her lips. The team was discussing the mission Batman had just given them; they had notified Wally earlier and he said he would be there as soon as possible. Unfortunately, Central City was already back in school and the red head had a giant Chemistry test that he could not miss; but school had ended 12 minutes ago, so he should have arrived at the cave already.

"I hope he's okay," M'Gann chimed from beside Connor. She gently squeezed Connor's tense hand and felt the raven slightly relax.

"I'm sure he's fine, Miss M," Robin cajoled, eyes sparkling mischievously behind his mask. "I bet he's just going to show up 10 minutes late with a-"

**Recognized. Kid Flash. B03.**

"Heeeey everybody, didja miss me?"

"—starbucks." Wally raised the Starbucks cup to his mouth, eyebrows raised in expectation.

"Seriously?" Artemis yelled and smacked Wally upside the head. The cup flew from Wally's hand and spilled onto the cave floor.

"My coffee!" Wally cried dramatically and fell to his knees in anguish. Kaldur sighed and began to direct the team towards the bioship, avoiding Wally and his spilled coffee. Robin squatted next to his best friend and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, dude; Batman has bought, like, 20 Starbucks"

"Oh my god I love you!"


End file.
